As users grow and mature in their Internet knowledge and experience, they begin to realize that any given home network can be part of “the cloud”. However, site-to-site (e.g., home-to-home) connectivity using IPv4 can be problematic because it inherently suffers from private address collisions. Furthermore, the setup of a tunnel is difficult for most end users.